


First Love

by downwithPat



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downwithPat/pseuds/downwithPat
Summary: This is my first time writing a reader oneshot. In this the reader is Archie's mom and is trying to comfort her son after Ms. Grundy is forced to leave town. While doing so she reflects on her own experience of first love.





	First Love

You took a deep, long breath before knocking on his door; You knew Archie was upset. You knocked twice before entering. Archie laid on his bed staring at the ceiling.  
“Hey Archie.” You said. He didn’t acknowledge you. You continued farther into his room, closing the door behind you. Then you sat at the end of his bed and shook his foot.  
“Archie, talk to me.” You commanded softly.  
“I loved her, Mom.” Archie murmured softly.  
You tried not to sigh and said “I know. I know it hurts, sweetheart.”  
“What if I never fall in love again?” Archie asked.  
“But you will Archie.” You promised.  
Archie finally looked at you and whimpered “But Mom, how do you know?”  
“I just know.” You insisted.

* * *

  
It was your first Winter Formal at Riverdale High and you were hating it. You don’t know why you agreed to go. Your family had just moved to Riverdale and you didn’t know anyone yet. The DJ wasn’t even playing good music except a song or two so you stayed near the bleachers.  
“Looks like you’re having a great time.” A cocky voice next to me said. You ignored it at first assuming whoever it was was talking to someone else.  
“Is there something wrong?” the voice asked me pointedly. You sighed and turned towards the voice. When you saw him you immediately thought about how hot he was, dangerously so.  
“I’m okay but thank you for asking.” you said softly.  
The boy smirked and replied “You don’t look it.”  
“I don’t really want to be here but my mom won’t get me until it’s over.” you told him while you stared at your black Converse high tops.  
“Why?” the boy asked incredulously.  
You chuckled “She thought it would help me make friends even though I hate dances.”  
“Well that's fucked up.” the boy said.  
You blushed, smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Then you thought about the deep sigh you would get when your mother asked the names of your new friends.  
“Why are you here?” you asked quickly.  
Again the boy smirked “I thought I might get lucky with some girl without a date.”  
You rolled your eyes at him, and frowned.  
“Sorry to disappoint you, sunshine.” he apologized. There was a hint if genuine meaning in his voice.  
“Sunshine?” You inquired, briefly eying him.  
He shrugged and answered “I don't know your name so I improvised.”  
You smiled, this time a little wider and told him your name.  
“I’m FP Jones.” he replied.

* * *

  
After the Winter Formal FP Jones did what he could to make sure you had friends; he introduced you to his buddy Fred and a few girls he knew in your class. So Riverdale turned out better than you expected. That summer you got a job at Pop’s as a waitress, and FP visited you almost everyday. He sat in the same booth or stool at the bar and ordered an orange slush. Then one day he asked you on a date and you thought he was joking so you said no, never making eye contact. He tried again in October and this time you said yes because truth be told you did like him. FP Jones was handsome, funny, dangerous, and loyal. He was cool without trying and didn’t care what other people thought of him. You were jealous of that.  
It was a Friday night and he picked you up in his dad’s car. When you opened the door you saw him leaning against the passenger door and you ran down the steps of your house.  
“Your dad gave you permission to drive the car?” you asked with a toothy grin.  
FP shook his head and chuckled “No.” and you laughed, this being the closest you’d ever been to breaking the rules.  
The car pulled into the Twilight Drive-In and you still had no idea what he had taken you to see.  
“Come on. Just a hint!” You implored, tugging on his jacket.  
“No. No. Because you always guess correctly.” He replied, pulling away with a bright smile.  
“Fine but you owe me, Jones.” you stated. FP raised an eyebrow and his smile turned into a smirk. He leaned in closer and challenged “Yeah? What do I owe you?” then he bit his lip.  
You shifted in the passenger seat and your blush spread from your cheeks to your forehead.  
“Milk Duds and a Coke.” you whispered.  
He pulled away still smirking and said “Sure thing.” and opened the door and went to the popcorn stand.  
When FP came back the previews were rolling. He was holding a bag of popcorn, two drinks, a box of Milk Duds, and a bag of Twizzlers. You grabbed the drinks from him, and the popcorn so he could slide into the car.  
“I’m impressed you could carry all that. Maybe you should be the one working at Pop’s.” you suggested as you stole one of his Twizzlers.  
“I wouldn’t look as good in the uniform as you do.” FP flirted. No matter how many times he flirted with you, he always made you blush. You looked at the screen as “The Princess Bride” illuminated the screen. You leaned your head on his shoulder and whispered in his ear “I really wanted to see this. How’d you know?”  
“I have my ways.” FP joked.  
“Fred told you?” you guessed.  
FP sighed and conceded “Yeah. Fred told me.”  
You giggled and kissed his cheek before turned your attention toward the movie.

* * *

  
The summer between sophomore and junior and you had the day off work from Pop’s so you were sleeping in. You woke to the sound of vehicle engine being turned off in the drive-way. Sleepily you gazed at the clock on your wall, it would be a few more hours until your parents arrived home from work. You got up from your bed and stumbled over to the window, opening the curtains. In the driveway FP Jones, your boyfriend of ten months, was leaning up against a motorcycle. You opened the window and called out “Hey there Romeo.”  
FP licked his lip then bit it and shouted back “I do love nothing in the world so well as you.”  
You laughed and yelled “Wrong play. That’s from Much Ado About Nothing.”  
“No wonder I got a C in English.” FP replied.  
You chuckled and smiled brightly. Before you closed the window you chimed “I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest.”  
You didn’t know what to wear for a motorcycle ride so you pulled on a pair of jeans, your favorite band t shirt, and your black Converse high-tops. You pulled your hair back into a ponytail and grabbed your purse. Leaving your room, you nearly tripped down the stairs from being too excited; your feet couldn’t keep up with your head. When you finally reached the porch you hurriedly locked the door, before turning to FP and the bike. For a moment you admired FP and then you started admiring the bike. Honestly, you didn’t know anything about motorcycles but you were attracted to the rebel persona, and freedom it represented. You liked the idea of FP on a motorcycle.  
“It’s a Honda CB550 Cafe Racer.” FP told you, following you gaze over the bike. You put on your mental to-do list to buy a few motorcycle magazines. FP was staring at you so you looked up at him and asked “Where are we going?”  
He handed you his helmet and smirked “Anywhere you want, sunshine.”  
There was no where you and FP could go and be completely alone; Sweetwater was busy on summer afternoons, your parents would never allow you to be home alone with a boy (especially FP), and Pop’s had a regular crowd for every hour of the day. So FP just drove, to see how far you two could go before sundown. Your arms were wrapped securely around waist, and you pressed your cheek against his back; taking in deep breathes of the smell of leather. The motorcycle rumbled like distant thunder, and the world became a blur of colors and shapes. For hours your world was FP, the motorcycle, the road, and you. Before you knew it FP was pulling into Pop’s, FP was always hungry. FP eagerly took you hand after you got off the bike, and pulled you to him and you stood on your tiptoes and kissed him. The kiss ended, but FP’s lips still hovered above yours.  
“Come on Jones. I’ll buy you an orange slush.” You offered.  
FP smiled and placed a peck on your forehead. Lacing his fingers with yours, the two of you went into Pop’s.

* * *

  
The acceptance letter to the University of Washington hung on the fridge until you graduated college. Your parents had decided to take your things up in the Station Wagon and have you follow them a couple days later on the train. A week before you left you had told FP that you couldn’t be together anymore and he kind of just drove off on his motorcycle in silence. The day before you left your friends took you to Pop’s and bought you dinner. FP came and you had hoped to become friends again. He joked with you, smiled, and seemed to be having a good time. As you were leaving Pop’s he offered you a ride to the rain station the next day and you accepted, the temptation was too overwhelming.  
You were standing on the platform waiting to board your train, FP stood next to you with his hands shoved in his pockets and his eyes looking at the tracks.  
“You don’t have to stay with me.” You said.  
FP shook his and replied “I want to make sure no messes with you, sunshine.”  
“You won’t always be able to protect me, FP but thank you for trying.” You stated with a sweet smile.  
“I could. We could pretend last week never happened and go on as before.” he insisted, hopeful gleam in his eye.  
“No, FP. I want better for you. I know me. I’ll ignore you because I’ll be so worried about my grades. I won’t be able to visit. I’ll forget to call. You’ll get restless and lonely. You deserve better.” You asserted.  
“We’ll work it out. I’ll visit and I can just sit while you do homework like we did at Pop’s.”  
“FP-”  
“Is this about the serpents?” He asked.  
“No FP.”  
“Because Fred and I have been talking about construction and if I did that then you wouldn’t need to worry-”  
You yelled “It’s not about the biker gang!” FP just stared at you and you sighed “How much longer will we be right for each other FP?”  
“I don’t know. Forever? I love you and you love me. I don’t want to lose you.” FP declared. For the first time since the two of you had gotten to the train station he pulled his hand out of pocket and in his hand he had an engagement ring; it was a simple gold band with a quarter carat diamond. Your eyes widened.  
“FP, I’m not ready for that. There are more things I want than marriage and a family.”  
“You want me, don’t you?”  
And for the first time in three years you weren’t sure the answer was yes. You took FP’s hand, brought it up to your lips and kissed his knuckles. “Goodbye, FP Jones.” You croaked, failing at trying not to cry.  
“Goodbye sunshine.” he whispered, regretfully letting go of your hand and he left the platform.

* * *

  
You looked into Archie’s eyes and gave him a sentimental smile. You wrap your arm around his shoulders giving him a hug. He response by putting his arms around you and laying his face on your shoulder. You gently pat him on the back.  
“Sometimes the person you’re in love with in high school isn’t who you spend the rest of your life with. And that’s okay, Archie. You’ll still be happy.” You promised.


End file.
